Those Blue Eyes
by BittenByLove
Summary: Blue has gone into her first heat cycle, and the other wolves have mixed reactions about it. She and her mate, Hige, decide it's best to take some time away from the pack, until things calm down. How will they deal with such a problem for the only female of the pack?


The sky was blotted out by the looming clouds of smog. Not a tree, nor a patch of grass in sight. Harsh winds whipped her face as she ran alongside the chosen wolves. Claws digging and gripping the dirt. Pressing on, even though the pads on her feet began to ache. She was no wolf, but a half-breed. Bred down to hunt her own species. Her unusual shade of solid grey, and smaller frame could be spotted a mile away. Not knowing where they were headed, or what awaited them, but it was her only option and her mate would join her on any adventure. Out of breath, the other wolves came to an abrupt halt. Tsume glared.

"I... I can't go on. I need to rest." She panted.

The other wolves looked on in disapproval. Kiba scanned the area. Toboe inched closer and took in a hint of her scent. Looking up at her as if her were a pup in need of comfort. His ears fell flat to his head, and a faint blush crept across his face.

"You smell weird." His childish voice explained.

Taken aback by his words, she glanced over at her mate who had a confused expression on his face. Hige stepped towards her and buried his nose in her smokey fur.

"He's right, you smell amazing!" He bellowed.

Tsume angered with the hold up, interrupted the two surrounding her. He had been about to speak, though was quieted by the sweet scent drifting from the she-wolf. Driven by his own instinct, he slammed into her with feral intent in his eyes. She was sent backwards, rolling in the dirt. Hige lunged at Tsume and they both began a fight of teeth and claws. Saliva and chunks of fur flew every which way. Toboe rushed to Blue's aid and nudged her with his snout.

"Are you okay?" He worried. Barely audible over the clashing wolves.

She picked herself up. "I'm fine I just wasn't expecting that from him."

Kiba broke the fight by clamping down on Hige's scruff, sending him yelping. "Stop this madness!"

Hige glaring at the larger Grey Wolf, lowered his ears and bared his fangs. He was not one to fight, but when his mate was in danger it was his duty to fight for her.

"What the hell Tsume?" He roared.

Tsume, conflicted within his own thoughts, burst out in a fit of rage. "Just take your mate and get out of here!"

Knowing that they would obviously rejoin in time, went to Blue's side. She shook the dirt off of herself and stared at Tsume. Turning to leave, Toboe felt saddened. Another one who hated fighting, felt like he was losing his mother. Though he didn't want Tsume to reject him for siding with her, he watched as Hige trailed behind his mate. Getting further away with each step. Eventually turning to dash back to Tsume and Kiba who had gained a bit of ground.

* * *

Still confused and angered over the fight, no one said a word. Hige could tell their was something wrong. It had been some time before they found suitable shelter. A large rock formation which leaned over head like a cave. They moved the debris out from under the shelter, and curled up. Both watching for any sign of life. The light had faded and it had become dark. The only brightness in the land had been from the moon peaking from behind the night clouds. Blue had been trying to keep it in, but it had become too much. Tearing up, Hige sensed her sadness and lifted his head.

"Blue?" He responded sofly.

She began to choke up. "I-Is it because I'm a half-breed?"

Hige pulled her in close and shuffled his muzzle under her head. Each time she sniffled back the tears, he felt as though he was being stabbed in the chest. Never had he felt this way about anyone. Wanting nothing more than to keep her safe and live out their future together in paradise. If they had ever made it there.

"No. Your beautiful just the way you are." He reassured. "Tsume was just being an idiot. Like he always is."

"I'm probably not even going to be allowed to come with you to paradise."

Hige tried his best to comfort her. "If that happens, then I will stay here with you. It won't be paradise if your not there."

Rubbing away the wetness from her eyes, she snuggled in closer to Hige's warm body. Having felt uneasy the whole day, she didn't want to burden him with the stress of her emotions. She knew it was time to sleep once Hige's breathing had slowed. In her thoughts she wondered what lay in wait for them. What kind of future they would have together. Would she see her family again? Or would she get to meet others like her? Though she couldn't let go of the painful thought that she wouldn't be accepted into paradise because she was a half-breed. Even with all these thoughts circling her head, she fell asleep in the comforting embrace of her loved one.

* * *

Nearly a mile's length away, the three traveling wolves decided to rest for the night. A small abandoned village that held only the constant cawing of crows made perfect sleeping grounds. Toboe's stomach grumbled at the sight of the birds. Kiba and Tsume used little effort in catching their meals, but Toboe hadn't the slightest clue how to hunt like a real wolf. As he had been raised as a pet his whole life. One who was fed pre slaughtered beef in a silver dog bowl. He was a skinny, slinky looking Red Wolf. Some may have mistaken his size and colors for a coyote. Kiba and Tsume on the other hand, were much larger than the average wolf. Tsume having been a Grey Wolf, and Kiba a pure White Wolf.

Most of the village houses were in ruins, though a few had been left standing. Bird scat and bat guano covered the houses in a foul stench. Market grounds with several stands had been set up, tables lined with age old rotten fruit that the birds scavenged upon. Toboe finally leapt at a large black bird, and caught the tip of it's wing in his jaws. The bird shrieked and batted him with it's other wing, flailing in an attempt to escape. A flash of white fur and the bird was taken down. Blood dripping from the clenched teeth of it's predator. Kiba shook the bird a few times before tossing it at Toboe's feet.

"You have to make the kill clean and fast. Next time do not be afraid to lunge."

Amazed but also frightened, he showed his submissiveness by lowering himself to the ground. After Kiba had rejoined with his meal, Toboe crawled over to the dripping crow. It's black feathers reflected the little moonlight. It's empty eyes staring at Toboe as he ate from it's intestines. He had been the smallest and weakest member, and felt useless to them. He wished he could have just gone back to his home. With Granny by the warm fire, watching over her as she knitted away. She had rescued him as a pup. Having been abandoned by his mother for being born the runt of the litter. It was determined that he was too weak to survive and was cast away from the pack. Though this humble old woman had stumbled upon the lone pup and took him under her wing. She raised him under the assumption that he was a dog. If only he hadn't have done what he did. The memory of watching the light fade from her eyes made him want to cry. Made him want to howl in despair.

"I'l be right back Toboe, Granny just has to go to the market."

He was so worried, she had not returned all day. When he heard the door open and smelled her scent he dashed to meet her. Over come with emotion and happiness for her return. He did not mean to hurt her. Why did all of this happen? He felt so unwanted with the other wolves. Paradise sounded like an amazing world and he wanted to join them when they found it. Would he find others like him? He was sure of it.

The three of them gathered in one of the tiny abandoned houses, curling up for the night. Bellies full. Toboe watched the clouds in the sky as they drifted in the way of the moon. The cawing of birds growing ever so softer with each wing beat in the sky. He wondered if Blue and Hige were doing alright, and if they found a safe place to take shelter for the night. Asking himself what was wrong with Blue that day. She had seemed a little strange. Toboe was sure something was up, after witnessing how Tsume interacted with her. It had even made himself feel a little uneasy. Shaking the words from his mind he decided to join the other wolves in their peaceful slumber.

* * *

Blue writhed in her sleep. She felt hot, almost burning from within. She needed water, and she began to pant hard. Waking from a dead sleep, she stretched and tracked a small stream of water down. Trickling from the rock formation above. Lapping the water from the side of the rock, she noticed below her that a drop of blood would fall every so often. It frightened her and she began to worry. She was in no pain, just a burning sensation through out her body. Tracking her steps back to the underside of the rock, she noticed Hige had awoken and was waiting for her return. His ears alerted him to a presence and he glanced in her direction. She felt like... Spending time with him.

"Blue what's the matter?" He questioned, sniffing the air. There was that same sweet scent that made him drool. It smelled as delicate as lunar flowers, but had a spice to it. A tang that drew him in and made him want more.

She just stood there. Blushing and panting. Her snout fell, but her eyes were locked in him. A look that just screamed "play with me".

Hige got up, curious, and stepped closer to her. Nuzzling his face in her neck. The scent made him want to be closer to her. She giggled and dashed the other way. Flipping around in the air. She came to a halt and dropped to the ground, rolling over onto her back playfully. Making a noise that sounded close to a _'Grooo'_. It enticed him and he bolted after her. Enjoying the little game she was playing. When she saw he accepted her invite, she took off. Running wherever she felt, wherever instinct took her. Hige followed. She yipped at the ball of excitement growing within her, about ready to burst. Suddenly she changed direction, Hige let out a hearty laugh at her joyfulness. There was no wind, not a sound in the air except the two of them. They could be as loud and playful as they wanted.

They returned to the rock formation and Blue disappeared. Hige smiled as he knew she was toying with him. He began to track her down. Leaping onto the rocks. A shadow dashing from one hiding spot to the next. Though her wonderful scent revealed all. He whimpered sarcastically. A grey figure leapt out, tackling him to the ground. They rolled off the rocks. Blue landed on top of Hige's soft body. She began to rub her face in his fur lovingly. Her scent marking every inch of his body.

"What's gotten into you today Blue?" Hige laughed.

Blue licked his snout. She didn't know what was happening within her, just that she wanted nothing more than to be with Hige. Nothing would satisfy the longing she had been feeling. The urge. Something driven by instinct alone. The desire to become one with her mate. It was driving her crazy and she could feel the heat pouring over her. Hige was sensing it. He stood up, his wolf body and instincts becoming part of nature. Asserting his dominance by standing over her. Claws extended, trapping her. She giggled at his attempt to be serious, and he broke with a chuckle.

Gazing up at him, she pawed at his chest. Those lustful blue eyes tugged at his heartstrings and made him want to do things he wasn't sure he knew how to do. The crazy wild scenario he was experiencing was only something you would have ever heard about. He leaned in, and nuzzled into her face. Her panting in his ear sent his mind reeling. He began sniffing her abdomen, the scent was much stronger below. Full intent on engulfing the sweet smell. When his nose ducked down towards her sensitive area, she whined in desperation. Practically begging for his touch.

"It's alright you know." She cooed. Nothing but her shining blue eyes visible in the dim light of the night.

At that, he gave in. Over come by her beauty and longing, her smell making him unable to restrain himself. Blue's heat rose to overwhelming heights, and she was acting upon the urge to mate. Flipping over onto her stomach to arch herself. They were ready to become one with each other. Taking control, he mounted her, growling with need. Entangling their bodies whilst acting as nature intended.


End file.
